


Dreams About History

by DreamsAboutHistory



Series: Dreams About History [1]
Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infected Characters, Inspired by The Walking Dead, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAboutHistory/pseuds/DreamsAboutHistory
Summary: Two groups of people learn to survive in an infected world...





	Dreams About History

"... 45, 46, 47 ..." * Flashback * "47, 48, 49, 50 ..." Only 30 minutes left. Sitting as much as possible in the back of the room, he couldn't help counting the minutes that passed on the clock of the class. Not by boredom, at least that's what he said, but he had taken the annoying habit of counting the minutes until his next class. Off, this one was the last of the day. He turned his head towards the window, observing the summer that was settling little by little. He sighed when he saw a car coming at full speed, a woman coming out of it. She was the mother of one of her high school students. A big showman. Surely he made some bullshit again.  
When the bell rang and one of the headmaster entered the classroom, looking panicked, and several police cars arrived, he thought it would not be a summer like any other ... *End flashback*

"... 47, 48, 49, 50." He heard footsteps echoing behind the door. Every 50 seconds someone passed on his side. He had to be at least two people to do the round. He and his group were attacked by surprise, they had no time to react, at the second they saw them, they were already on the ground. Even if they knew it, they were clearly outnumbered.  
The place he was in was dark, cold, with no windows. Only a door. Being stunned, he was not able to realize how far they were from their camp.  
It had been a week since he was in this cell, of course he was fed, had water, and oddly, was not beaten. Which greatly astonished him because if they were taken away like that it was not for nothing. No matter who they were, they had enough food to feed them. It was not much, but compared to what he was used to, it seemed like their group had a cooker.

He heard heavy footsteps towards his cell. When the door slammed open, a dark-haired man came in before putting a bag on his head, covering his vision, forcing him to stand up and walk out of the cell. Without any doubt, it was his executioner. The man who visited him every day for the purpose of questioning him. Who they were, where they came from, which group, etc.. But he remained silent for the whole four days. He felt that his executioner, Mr. X, wanted to make him speak by any means possible but something, or rather someone, prevented him. At least he knew that he was not the one who commanded.  
He climbed the stairs before feeling the fresh air outside on his naked arms. Not that he did not like being in a small cell but he still preferred the "big spaces".  
Mr. X, holding one of his arm firmly, forced him to walk. Despite his bag on his head, he could hear people whispering. As many men as women, also hearing laughter from children in the distance ... Children? No, it was not possible, especially in a world like this, he thought. It had to be the effect of being locked up in a small cell for 4 days, he was a little disoriented.

He climbed two or three steps, feeling a wooden floor under his feet, before going through a door. Mr. X directed him to a room on his left before forcing him to land on what appeared to be a sofa ... Much too comfortable ... He removed the bag he had put on his head and he was surprised to see the beauty of the room.

'' If I were you, I'll sit well." Mr. X said as he left the room, leaving him alone.

To see furniture in such good conditions troubled him... In what a mess he had stuffed himself...

The only window that was present was behind the desk and directly on a large metal wall, he could not quite see what was going on but he could be sure that the place in which he was, was found to be very well protected, which involved a lot of people. He got up to take a closer look at the furniture. Everything had to be cleaned because everything shone, smelling almost new.

"I guess it's been awhile since you've seen such things, have you? A black-haired man crunches his entry without him noticing. He only had to be one or two years older than him. Which was strange, someone as young as him who is at the head of such a structure ... The man advanced, sure of him, in direction of a glassware which was on the side of his office. This person was the opposite of him. He himself was pretty thin, not to say lean, because of low consumption, but also very dirty. There was no shower option with his 'room'. When to the person who was in the room, was a real ice cabinet. Muscular, eating surely very well, clean on him. Besides, he probably took a shower because he thought that his hair was visually wet. Although the man spoke, ask him if he wanted a drink, he continued to remain silent, he could not help but notice the weapon he had on his belt. The man was confident enough to turn his back on him.

Having finished a drink, the man then went to the couch to which he was. He took a step back when he saw how fast he was moving, which stopped the man in front of him. He sees that he understood and slowed down before sitting on the couch opposite, offer him to do the same, which, of course, he refused. To this, the man answered with a small laugh.

"You must be Alex, is that it?" The man said before taking a sip of his whiskey and put the glass on the small coffee table that separated the two sofa. How did he know his name? Before he could say anything, the other man opened his mouth. '' From what I know, your friends are more cooperative than you.. ''

Alex sat down, not leaving the eyes of the other man, who had a smirk on his face.

''Dont worry, we did not hurt them, at this time they're not in that rat hole you were in anymore... ''  
"What do you want?" Alex cut him off, leaving him almost shocked. Right now, all he wanted to know was where his group was and in what state.  
"Nice to hear... For a moment I thought you were dumb, which would have been very boring conversation level.."  
'' If you di somethingto-... ''  
"Like I told you, your friends are safe here.. They are outside, with close custody."  
''I want to see them''  
"Yeah, I don't think so, if we do not finish here, you will not be able to see them."

"Hey, the second convoy has arrived." The door opened suddenly, revealing Mr. X's head. The man in front of him nodded and Mr. X left so early. He sighed, took his drink before finishing it dry and rested it on the small table, taking his gun out of it's holster, putting it just next to his empty glass, before returning his eyes on Alex.

 "Ok, we'll start from the beginning and put cards on the table. Me, it's Jeremy. And if you're here it's because we found you a little too close to our 'border'. Me and my group, we will not hurt you... Unless we realize that you are nothing but dung. Otherwise, everything will be best for you between your little group and ours, and we will let you go without any problem, if that's what you want... "

'' Then let us go now. ''

Jeremy laughed again, shaking his head slightly to say no. Alex, had at least one name to put on that face. A face he despised, although he and his group had done nothing wrong. But for now, he could not trust him. His priority was to find his group first.

"It's the bad news. We'll keep you and your band for at least a month.. to get an idea about you. "  
"And if we refuse?"  
''I'm afraid you do not have that choice. That's it, or the other way out, ...if you know what I mean." On these last words, the tone seemed darker, more serious, than the tone he had used just before. Alex, on one side understood. They could not let anyone in and go like that... But a month?

Jeremy got up and called a certain David. David who found himself nothing less than his favorite executioner.

"Take our dear guest and his group to the house opposite, with everything he may need. You know what to do and no one approaches them." David nodded, and went to get Alex, preparing the bag to put him on the head again but Jeremy stopped him.

"Oh and stop with this bag thing, when you take them here ok but after that it's useless ..."

David gritted his teeth but remained silent before taking Alex outside.  
When he opened the door, he could never imagine seeing something like this ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! Kno that this text was written in French so I appologize if there is some mistakes in it :s Also this is only the first chapter of MANY OTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> This story is happening mainly in The Walking Dead (TV) World and there ill maybe be a little of The Last of us in it ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, means a lot to me ^^ :*


End file.
